Out Of The Horses Mouth
by Harpygirl24
Summary: I've decided to do a Halloween oneshot for the spirit of things. Dumbledore is hosting a Halloween Ball for the staff and students. Both Severus and Hermione have the perfect costume for the ball.


Title: Out Of The Horses Mouth

Rating: G

Summary: I've decided to do a Halloween one-shot for the spirit of things. Dumbledore is hosting a Halloween Ball for the staff and students. Both Severus and Hermione have the perfect costume for the ball.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"I can't believe that the Headmaster wants us to dress up for a stupid holiday," Severus said to his secret wife, Hermione.

Hermione smiled at him.

"I think it will be fun," she said, smiling even broader.

"Oh great you think its fun and I think it's a nightmare."

Hermione giggled at him.

"So any idea what we should go as," Severus said.

"Oh I've got the perfect costume," she told him. "We can both not even be detected."

He suddenly looked interested.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe that you talked Severus into going to a Halloween ball," Professor McGonagall said to the Headmaster.

Dumbledore chuckled.

"It will be the perfect way to get him a date for the ball," he said. "He seems too distracted lately."

"Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he had to rescue Hermione from those Deatheaters."

Dumbledore gave this thought.

"Ya, you might be right," he said. "But still, he needs to get out and do things. Not hang around those dungeons all the time."

McGonagall smirked.

"I guess so."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So what are you going as?" Ron asked Harry.

"I'm going as a cat, you?"

"Myself," he answered. "My mum couldn't afford to get me a costume. So what do you think about me asking Hermione out?"

Harry gave this thought.

"Might be a good idea," he said. "But remember she might have already said yes to someone. She seems so distracted lately."

Ron snorted at that.

"Our Hermione, distracted, I think not," Ron said. "Anyway, I would be distracted to if I had to be around those filthy Deatheaters."

"I'll agree with that," Harry muttered. "Well, since you don't have the money to get a costume, then I'll have to buy you one."

Ron went pink, but Harry quickly told him that he wouldn't hear any arguments.

"It has to be better then our fourth year."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe that you talked me into being the front half," Severus complained as a very strange horse came up from the dungeons.

"Hay, don't complain," Hermione said. "You're the noble part of the animal. I'm the rear end!"

Severus chuckled.

"I like your rear end," he commented.

"Oh, I'm so glad you feel the need to flatter me like that," Hermione said. "Now forward horse."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"It looks like Severus chickened out again," McGonagall told Dumbledore. "I tell you that man will not join in anything."

"I guess-."

He stopped speaking when he saw the costume horse trotting in.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Where's Hermione at?" Ron asked.

"I...hay look at that," Harry said, pointing to the costume horse.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"We look like fools!" Severus complained.

Hermione giggled.

"At least we look like fools together," Hermione said. "Now, let's dance."

Hours later both Hermione and Severus were alone, thinking about the ball and of course all the strange looks that they had gotten. Hermione thought it was funny, but at least no one had known that it was them.

"I think it was the best ball that I've ever been to," Hermione said.

"I think your right," Severus said. "At least no one knew it had been us."

She smiled at him and he returned. Suddenly an owl appeared and landed next to them. Hermione took the note.

_Next time, just tell me that you don't want to come._

"Dumbledore!" Severus hissed.

Hermione looked at him and then at the note.

"Now did he know it was us?"

"You don't really want to know the answer to that question," Severus said.

And Hermione discovered that she didn't want to know as well.

The End.

Note: I hope that all of you liked this small one-shot. Happy Halloween.


End file.
